The Apple Dumpling Gang
The Apple Dumpling Gang is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 23rd September 1991, 3rd February 1992, 15th March 1993, 7th November 1994, It got re-released by Disney Videos on 30th October 1995, 18th November 1996 and 18th June 2001. Trailers and info Original 1991 release The Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from Late 1991 with clips of "The Little Mermaid", "Song of the South", "Chip 'N' Dale Rescue Rangers", "DuckTales", "TaleSpin", "Gummi Bears", "Winnie the Pooh" and "Disney's Sing-Along Songs". 1992 Re-release # Walt Disney Home Video Late 1991 - Song of the South, Talespin, Gummi Bears, DuckTales, and Disney's Sing-Along Songs: I Love to Laugh # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 with clips of "The Sword in the Stone", "Dumbo", "Song of the South" and "Alice in Wonderland". 1993 Re-release # Disney's Sing Along Songs 1993 with clips of "You Can Fly" and "Be Our Guest". # Peter Pan (1993) 1994 Re-release 'Opening' # The Return of Jafar (Exclusively on Video) # Walt Disney Classics 1994 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood", and "Alice in Wonderland". Closing # Winnie the Pooh Playtime Videos with clips of "Detective Tigger" and "Pooh Party". # The Aristocats (Coming Soon to Video) # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (On Video for a Very Limited Time) # Disney Christmas Videos 1994 with clips of "Mickey's Christmas Carol", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas", "A Walt Disney Christmas", "Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too" and "Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs". 1995 Re-release 'Opening' # The Fox and the Hound (Now Available on Video) # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". 'Closing' # Disney Videos children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Aladdin's Arabian Adventures", "Winnie the Pooh", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Disney's Sing-Along Songs: from Pocahontas - Colours of the Wind", "The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Early Adventures" and "Disney's Storybook Favourites (Coming to Video in 1996)". # Mickey's Fun Songs with clips of "Let's Go to the Circus" and "Campout at Walt Disney World". 1996 Re-release 'Opening' # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (Coming Soon Only on Video) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Coming to Video) # Oliver and Company (Available Soon on Video) # Sonic the Hedgehog (Now Available on Video) # Muppet Treasure Island (Now Available to Own on Video) # Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (Now Available to Own on Video) 'Closing' # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". 2001 Re-release # 102 Dalmatians (Available on Video and Disney DVD) # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Coming to Video and Disney DVD, October 2001) # Walt Disney Classics Collection 2000 with clips of "The Aristocats", "The Fox and the Hound" and "Sleeping Beauty". # Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (Exclusively on Video and Disney DVD, Spring 2001) # The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (Available Only on Video and Disney DVD, Spring 2001) # Recess: School's Out (Coming Only to Theatres) # Walt Disney World Resort in Florida 2000 (UK) Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:2001 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:BBFC U Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video's children's trailer from Late 1991 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 Category:VHS Videos with Peter Pan trailer (announced by Christopher Eccleston) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics 1995 trailer (1995-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from 1994 (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Disney Christmas 1994 trailer (announced by Rupert Farley) Category:VHS Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney